


Rush Of Your Skin

by Attack_Of_The_Flying_Dekus



Series: AbeMiha's Journal of Firsts [1]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Body Worship, First Times, Hanai is in denial, Insecurity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tajima is Tajima, The usual you guys, Then he's okay, Top!Abe, but only for a little bit, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_Of_The_Flying_Dekus/pseuds/Attack_Of_The_Flying_Dekus
Summary: Takaya enjoyed his little reactions to when he did anything affectionate to him, but he still wanted just a little… more.It wasn’t like they completely ignored their needs, but Abe was feeling a little less than satisfied with handjobs in bed. He knew Ren needed time, he was just so nervous. Abe didn’t know how he would react if he suddenly asked for sex. He’d either cave in too quickly in fear of angering him, or he’d simply just pass out from embarrassment.He’d wait. He could be patient.He thinks.In which, Mihashi wants to give Abe something really special for his birthday--his body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! So, this jumped out of my brain and onto the doc, and I couldn't be happier with how it turned out. My editor, the beautiful and talented RejectedOtaku, has complimented me so many times, my face is still steaming! This really could not have turned out any better. 
> 
> It came out of a mutual want for more Top!Abe and then some body worship to make Mihashi feel a little more confident (Also it makes the sex so much better, gives it more emotion rather than just mindless lust). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much I as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> EDIT 2/26/17  
> Now edited! c:

_The flowers are nice_ , Takaya thought. The chocolate cookies were also nice, but slightly (pleasantly) unexpected. He’d gotten similar gifts the previous year for his birthday, with Ren being even more nervous than usual, which really wasn’t saying much, but was still strange. He’d gone from his shaky way of talking to sounding like an earthquake had taken over his vocal cords. Takaya could hardly understand him, and was confused as to why he was being so nervous. He never figured it out; he was back to normal by the next day.

And to receive chocolates sometime other than White Day or Valentine’s Day was also unusual. And chocolate _cookies_ at that. The chocolate cookies meant that the person giving them to you loved you. This was no surprise to Takaya; he and Ren had been together since their second year in high school. Takaya just didn’t expect such an effort to be put into his birthday. He was only 19. Not even a milestone year. He still couldn’t drink legally yet; that was next year. 

Don’t get him wrong, he was flattered, he was just… surprised. The fact that Ren had stayed all this time even with Abe’s anger problems was no small feat. He knew he was a lot to handle sometimes, and Ren knew that he himself was a lot to handle as well. But they got through problems pretty easily. Ren never raised his voice in anger. In fact, Abe couldn’t think of a time when Ren _was_ actually angry. He was just so sweet. Abe didn’t think he had it in him to be angry. He was mostly just timid, reduced to a shaking, stuttering mess whenever Abe yelled. 

Abe opened up the box of cookies for the third time in ten minutes and reached for another. _These must be homemade,_ Abe thought as he crunched through it. Takaya wondered when he’d had time to bake them without him knowing. They shared their space, and Takaya was home if he wasn’t working. Mihashi must’ve gotten off early the day before. Wait, no. Abe had work, but Mihashi had the day off. Abe’d been so tired that he just went to bed. When he’d awoken, he’d been met by the sight of white and yellow narcissus amongst purple carnations and brightly colored pink and orange roses, and the box of cookies now sitting in his lap. He supposed Mihashi must have just picked flowers that were the prettiest to him--the flowers he’d picked were slightly…. Sexual. The narcissus was normal; he got those every year from him. But the other flowers… The purple carnations represented fantasy, and pink and orange roses were downright _sex_. If there was a more blatant way to say “I want to have sex” without actually saying it, Abe hadn’t found it. 

Of course, he wouldn’t _mind_ if that’s what he was going for, but this was _Mihashi_. He didn’t have an impure bone in his body. If he were a color, he’d be stark white. Abe would probably be a muddy red; he was pretty much always angry, and he certainly wasn’t as innocent as Mihashi was. 

_This is just Mihashi caring, Takaya. Why does he need an ulterior motive to show you he cares on your birthday? You’re dating for god’s sake, get ahold of yourself!_ Abe sighed and got up out of bed, stretching as he walked past the living room and into the kitchen, where he could already hear--and smell, at that--Mihashi cooking breakfast. He walked in to find unagi sizzling on their grill pan, and already cooked and plated tamagoyaki and onigiri. Takaya’s mouth watered at the unagi. How long had it been since he’d had any? 

Abe yawned to announce his presence before walking over to Ren slowly and wrapping his arms around his waist. Mihashi stiffened for a moment before relaxing and leaning back into the embrace. 

“G-good morning, Taka-chan. H-happy birthday.” Mihashi stuttered out, giving him a smile. Abe’s heart skipped a beat, as it usually did when Ren smiled at him. 

“Good morning. You’re making unagi?” He knew that Mihashi wasn’t really a fan of unagi, so the fact that he was making it just for him made a happy warmth curl in his chest. 

“Y-yeah. It’s your favorite, isn’t it?” Mihashi asked, giving him a nervous glance. Abe could practically read his mind, _what if it isn’t his favorite, what if it’s his least favorite and I messed up--_

“Yeah. It is.” Abe told him giving him a comforting smile and pecking him on the cheek. Ren’s cheeks warmed at the chaste contact. Takaya enjoyed his little reactions to when he did anything affectionate to him, but he still wanted just a little… more. 

It wasn’t like they completely ignored their needs, but Abe was feeling a little less than satisfied with handjobs in bed. He knew Ren needed time, he was just so nervous. Abe didn’t know how he would react if he suddenly asked for sex. He’d either cave in too quickly in fear of angering him, or he’d simply just pass out from embarrassment. 

He’d wait. He could be patient. 

He thinks.

\--------------------------------

Ren was determined to make it work this year. He wasn’t going to chicken out like last year. Nope. Not him. He was going to do it. 

Ren had fixed everything up. There was no way his plan would fail, unless he backed out again. Which _wasn’t happening._ Mihashi had gathered up all of his courage over the last three years and _he was going to do this._ If it was the last thing he’d do, it was going to happen. 

He’d baked chocolate cookies, bought flowers that conveyed his emotions quite clearly (while blushing all the while), and he made Takaya’s favorite food. He’d set out a big breakfast for the two of them, and even made sure to eat extra to please him. Takaya seemed ecstatic, and while Mihashi tried to keep from splitting into the widest grin when he smiled at him, he definitely failed. But Abe didn’t seem to mind. He blushed lightly and continued to smile before grabbing another rice ball. 

“So,” Abe started, swallowing the last bite. “You have the day off again, right? I do too, so maybe we could do something together.” Mihashi stared at him for a moment before nodding frantically, swallowing his own bite of onigiri. 

“W-what did you want to d-do? D-did you have anything in m-mind?” Ren asked him, keeping track of his stuttering as best as he could. _Calm down, it’s Taka-chan’s birthday. Don’t mess this up!_

Abe hummed. “Maybe…. The ice-skating rink next to Nishiura is open. We could go there? Maybe see a movie afterwards? There’s that movie based off the book that came out in October. It should still be in theaters. Do you remember the name?” Abe asked him, resting his cheek on his hand as he chewed through his unagi. 

Mihashi thought a moment, closing his eyes. “ _Somebody._ ” He said, his eyes popping open and looking for clarification. 

Takaya smiled, giving Mihashi butterflies. “That’s it. Do you want to see it? I’ve heard it’s good.” Ren nodded and gave a nervous smile. _Whatever you want, Taka-chan._

\--------------------------------------------------

“T-Taka-chan!” Mihashi clutched the wall as he tried not to slip and fall. Takaya chuckled as he gracefully skated over. He grabbed Mihashi’s hands and began to pull him away from the wall slowly, letting him get used to the ice under his feet. 

“Just don’t let go. I’ve got you.” Takaya told him, lacing both their hands together. Abe tipped his chin down to let their foreheads connect. Their shared breath felt nice in the cold, warm and comforting. 

“How are you so good at this, Taka-chan?” Mihashi mentally patted himself on the back for not stuttering. _Progress._

Abe chuckled again. “When I was little, I lived next to a rink and used to skate all the time. I even did a competition once. That was before I got into baseball, though.” Ren tried to contain his surprise.

“Taka-chan did c-competitions? That sounds n-nerve-wracking.” Mihashi looked away. _Really nerve-wracking…_

“Only once. I didn’t even win anything, but I remember I had fun.” Abe told him, beginning to skate backwards a little and startling Ren. He clutched tighter to him, trying to keep his feet steady. 

Mihashi decided to stay silent for lack of anything to say. Trying to say something without anything to say would irritate Takaya, and that’s the last thing he wanted. 

“Hey,” Takaya leaned in a little, touching their foreheads again from where they had disconnected. “You’re being quiet. Is something wrong?” Takaya let go of one of his hands to tip his chin up to face him. 

“N-nothing! Nothing’s wrong, everything’s p-perfect.” _So far, at least,_ Ren added mentally. Ren gave him a smile to prove it. “J-just excited.” 

Takaya frowned lightly. “Excited? For what?” Mihashi blushed. 

“O-oh. The-the movie?” Ren saved himself. _You can’t just blow your cover like that, that would ruin it all! Be more careful, dummy._

“Oh. Okay.” Abe eyed him suspiciously for a while afterwards, showing he wasn’t really convinced by the way Mihashi’s eyes kept shifting and his fingers kept fidgeting. After a while, he put Ren’s nervousness to the side and focused on teaching him how to stand on his skates on his own. “Just put one foot in front of the other and let your momentum carry you. Yeah, like that, you’re doing really well.” 

Abe’s guidance helped him, but also left a burning blush across his cheeks and nose. _Taka-chan’s hands are very warm…_ He couldn’t help but wonder what they would feel like on his bare skin, when clothes were no longer an issue. _I wonder if Taka-chan’s callouses have gone away?_ At the thought of rough hands on his hips, Mihashi’s face felt blisteringly hot. He shifted his jacket to hide the slight, nearly invisible way his pants suddenly tightened. 

“Ren? What’s wrong, you’re very red all of a sudden.” Abe tilted his head to look at his cherry-red face. Mihashi started, flinching up to look at his concerned boyfriend. 

“N-n-n-n-nothing! N-n-nothing at a-all!” Mihashi pushed back from him, forgetting to tilt his skates so he wouldn’t fall and tilting backwards. Mihashi cried out in surprise as he nearly hit the ground, only to be caught by strong arms. His closed eyes opened slowly to see Abe inches from his face. Once he realized he wasn’t going to fall, he relaxed slightly. Abe carefully righted him, holding his hands to help steady him. 

By that point, the surprise had wiped away most of Mihashi’s blush, but some had stayed due to the cold. As Abe let go of his hands, Mihashi reached forward to keep him there. 

“D-don’t let go. I just…” _Want to feel you here._ Ren pulled him forward a little and lean up to connect their lips in a short chaste kiss. Takaya’s mouth was warm and inviting, and their mouths fit perfectly. 

When he pulled away, Ren gave him a coy smile. Takaya’s once composed expression melted into something softer, more open. 

“Hey!” A familiar voice called, effectively cutting off Abe’s reply. Abe whipped around to see someone skating quickly towards them, nearly crashing into them before his companion caught his arm. Tajima grinned at them as Hanai scolded him for going so fast, _what if you’d hurt them_? 

“Ren-Ren! And Takaya!” Tajima pulled Mihashi in for a careful hug, curling his arms around him tightly. “Out on a date or something?” Mihashi nodded as he pulled back. 

“It’s Taka-chan’s birthday today!” Mihashi grinned at the pair as Takaya frowned at him. 

“Really? Happy birthday, Takaya.” Hanai seemed surprised at the fact, but smiled nonetheless. 

“What are you guys doing here, anyways? Don’t you guys have practice?” Abe asked, as Tajima and Hanai had stayed in baseball and were going for the big leagues. Tajima shook his head with a wide smile and grabbed Hanai’s hand. 

“Nope! We got the day off. And I decided to take my dearest out for some fun.” Tajima stuck his tongue out at Hanai as he blushed and squawked indignantly. 

“I am _not_ your dearest! We’re just here as friends!” Hanai exclaimed, drawing some attention from the others enjoying the rink as he yanked his hand out of Tajima’s grasp.

Tajima waved his claim off with an irritated expression with a smirk. “That’s not what you were saying last night when I was between your legs.” Tajima’s smirk turned from mischievous to a simply joyous grin as his lover lost his composure. Hanai’s face went from fury to embarrassment to complete mortification, all in a matter of seconds. Mihashi’s face was a little warm too. _Tajima-kun needs a filter…_

“That-That--” Hanai cut himself off, turning away and skating across the ice away from them. Abe sighed. _Some things really never change._

“I’ll go calm him down. You’ve got Tajima?” Takaya caressed Mihashi’s face as he skated away after a short nod from the latter. Mihashi watched as his boyfriend fell into step with the ex-captain. 

“So! What’ve you got planned for Mister Catcher’s birthday? Anything special?” Tajima waggled his eyebrows at the word ‘special’. Mihashi swallowed and felt his face heat up. “So you do! Tell me! I won’t tell!” 

Mihashi shifted uncomfortably. “U-um… I-I don’t know how to word it…?” Ren shifted again, this time turning away slightly to hide his quickly reddening face. Tajima, more graceful on skates skated in front of him and peered into his face. After a moment, his face contorted into a mischievous smirk. 

“Ohhhh. You wanna do the do with him, huh?” Tajima said, making Mihashi flinch and nearly pass out from embarrassment. Tajima stuck out an arm to catch him without even looking at him, instead looking over at Abe with a hand on his chin. “I do say, I would’ve thought you guys had done it already--it’s pretty obvious he wants you.” 

Mihashi straightened up in surprise. “W-what? How can you tell?” Ren leaned in to see what words of wisdom his friend could provide. 

“You seriously haven’t noticed? How dense can you get?” Tajima sighed, then shot a grin towards him grabbing one of his hands and guiding him to the wall. “Well, first, he’s been drooling over you since freaking high school. The there’s the fact that anything you do anything even remotely affectionate, he looks like he wants to freaking devour you, like wow. He needs to work on schooling his expressions.” Tajima rolled his eyes, then smiled again. “He really loves you, y’know? I’m sure he’d love to plow your ass.” Tajima slapped Mihashi’s back as he choked on air, skating off and doing a few spins on his way to Hanai, tugging him away from Abe in the middle of their probably innocent conversation. Hanai stumbled, but caught himself after a moment, beginning to slide gracefully towards Tajima and gathering him into a hug, still sliding backwards until Tajima’s back hit the wall softly. Abe joined Mihashi in watching them as Hanai leaned forward and captured Tajima’s mouth in a passionate kiss. Tajima’s surprise was evident in his wide eyes and stiff posture. Hanai seemed completely at ease. 

Abe even whistled at them as they continued, grinning when Hanai broke off and glared at him before going back to ravishing his _boyfriend’s_ mouth, his hands shifting lower--“Oh, not here, please god not here, there are children,” Abe said panickedly, skating over to them quickly and pulling them apart forcefully. Tajima’s whine could be heard across the rink. Abe skated back towards Mihashi with Tajima and Hanai in tow, their hoods in each of his hands. Tajima looked like someone had kicked his puppy, and Hanai seemed as cool as a cucumber, if a little flustered. 

“Wait until you get home to start fucking against the wall, you two. There are innocent eyes here.” Abe’s gaze drifted to Mihashi for a moment, and Mihashi felt an unfamiliar discomfort in it. _I’m not a child, Taka-chan!_

Something must’ve shown on his face because Abe’s gaze seemed to linger on him for a moment longer, a small frown marring the once calm expression. Ren turned away and tried to skate around, his legs feeling stiff from leaning against the wall for so long. He stumbled a little before getting the hang of it a little. He lost himself in his thoughts as he settled into a rhythm. 

_Does Abe really think of me that way? As if I’m a kid?_ The thought made him feel sick. He’d gotten better at controlling his tears, and his stutters had definitely made an improvement since high school. Yes, he did wait for them to get intimate, but that was just because he didn’t know what he was even supposed to _do_. What would Abe like? What would make him feel good? Ren didn’t know. 

He mindlessly turned around, gliding gracefully, though his thoughts were a trainwreck. His face was turned into a scrunched mess, he knew. He was doing everything he could to keep from crying, but he still teared up. _Look, crying again. You really are a kid._ Mihashi bullied himself, and made the tears pooling in his eyes spill over his cheeks. 

Mihashi bumped into someone with an “Umph!” He stumbled backwards, but was caught--for the second time that day--by strong arms. Mihashi looked up and his heart dropped when he saw it was Abe. He hurried to wipe his eyes dry, but he knew it did nothing for him; Abe had already seen. 

“You’re crying. What happened? Did Tajima say something?” Abe asked, glancing towards Tajima, who was nose to nose with Hanai, a small smile on his face. 

Ren shook his head. “N-no. It wasn’t Tajima.” Mihashi said quietly. _It was you,_ he wanted to say, but that would ruin their day. He didn’t want that to happen. So he kept it in. “I’m okay. The cold was just getting to me.” Ren sniffed, then smiled. Takaya didn’t look convinced. “Really, Taka--” Mihashi had a thought. “Takaya. I’m fine.” 

Abe’s eyes widened, his cheeks pinking slightly, and his tears were forgotten. He grabbed his hand and began to pull him back towards Tajima and Hanai. 

Everything would be okay. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The movie was enjoyable, but it wasn’t really Mihashi’s taste. He was simply happy to lean on Takaya through it all, and listen to his deep laughter through his chest. Mihashi could listen to Abe’s laugh all day. It was a deep, resonating sound, and it made Mihashi’s chest hum. 

Mihashi sighed against Abe’s arm as they walked home, past snow covered cherry blossom trees and kids in gloves and hats. Their intertwined hands were comforting, and warmed Mihashi to his core. 

It took Ren a moment to realize that his boyfriend was talking to him, due to the hazy warmth that surrounded him. 

“What do you want for dinner?” Abe asked him, poking his nose to get his attention. Mihashi went cross-eyed to look at it before shaking his head and sighing again. 

“A-ah…. I don’t know. I’ll figure something out.” Mihashi replied, realizing they were going to be home soon. 

They reached their home in a matter of minutes, trudging up the snow covered steps, careful not to move too suddenly for fear of falling. 

The apartment was warm. Mihashi shucked his jacket off at the door, shedding layers as he went. First came his jacket, then his gloves, then his shoes… And then he immediately went to the kitchen. They’d had some Takoyaki as a snack from the bakery near the movie theatre, but other than that, they hadn’t eaten since breakfast. Mihashi was _hungry_. 

He got out the ingredients for yakisoba and spent the next hour alternating between giving small pecks on the cheek or mouth to Abe, and actually cooking the food. 

They ate dinner quietly, the sounds of noodles slurping surrounding them. Mihashi was progressively getting more nervous. 

_What if he doesn’t want to?_ Mihashi tried to keep the thought out of his head, as Tajima had already pointed out to him that yes, Takaya definitely wanted to. _What if he’s tired? _He thought. _You’re stalling._ He scolded himself himself.__

Mihashi sighed quietly and made to take his bowls to the kitchen, washing them and putting them away as Abe came in and did the same. Mihashi left for their room while Abe was washing his dishes, going through with his plan before he backed out.

As Abe was putting his now washed bowls away, Mihashi cleared his throat, standing near the door to their bedroom.

“T-Takaya.” The man’s head whipped around to look at him, his cheeks a light pink.

“Yes?” His voice was even as his gaze swept over Mihashi, making him fidget with the hem of the shirt he was wearing. It was Abe’s favorite shirt, and it was big enough to go to his mid thigh. Ren felt Abe’s gaze settle heavily on the shirt, and the evident _lack_ of anything else.

“R-Ren. What are you…?” Takaya’s voice was rough and heavy, his cheeks a deep red. Mihashi noted with some satisfaction that he couldn’t seem to look away from him. 

“I wanted to p-prove to you,” Mihashi walked closer slowly, taking his time to try and be sexy, “That I’m not a child. I w-want you, Takaya.”

Takaya stood stock-still. He stared at Mihashi’s bare legs, trying to compute that _there was nothing there._

_He’s in my shirt…_ Takaya slowly pieced the puzzle together. _He wants me… So much skin._

From one moment to the next, Abe had moved from his spot in front of the cupboards to directly in front of Mihashi, taking his hand and kissing his knuckles. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, hanging high on Mihashi’s thighs like a really short dress. He exhaled as he felt the bare skin beneath.

“You…” Takaya struggled to keep his voice steady. “Look _amazing._ ” Takaya moved his hands from the hem of the shirt to his hips, grasping them softly as he pushed him towards the bedroom.

Ren seemed perfectly fine with his decision. He walked backwards, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend the whole time, his eyes becoming heavy-lidded. When his knees hit the bed, he scooted back onto it, never once even thinking of looking away from the hungry look Abe was giving him.

“Ren.” Abe voice was soft, a little choked up, as he scooted up his body, pressing an insistent, needy kiss on his lips. Ren pressed back, enthusiastically returning his kiss. Abe’s hands ran up and down his hips, rucking up the shirt a little, revealing more thigh than Abe had had the pleasure of being able to touch. _Beautiful._ Abe revered Mihashi’s flushed face and openly loving expression. _Absolutely stunning._ A hand crept down to clutch at the newfound skin, hiking one of his legs around his waist. Then he pushed it back down to get rid of his uncomfortably tight pants.

“Damn jeans are impossible.” He said softly, kicking them off as best he could before putting Mihashi’s leg back on his hip, where it fit perfectly. It belonged there. Mihashi gasped as Takaya ran his hand up to his knee, then back down to squeeze the cheek at the bottom. The skin was soft and supple, smooth.

“T-Takaya.” He tugged at his shirt to bring him back to his lips, slotting their mouths together in a passionate kiss. Mihashi pulled back long enough to tug Abe’s shirt up and over his head before tossing it to the side and pulling him back in, his hands on either side of his face. His hands moved from his face to his torso, sliding around from his shoulders, to his chest, then to his abdomen. Abe shivered at his warm touch.

 _He’s relaxed. Comfortable._ Abe noted the fact with a sort of surprised pleasure. He shifted so that he was straddling one of his legs, with the other leg still wrapped tightly around his hip, pushing him forward into Mihashi’s crotch.

Abe let loose a groan as Mihashi pressed into him, his heel digging into his back and his hands pulling him closer by his shoulders. His nails dug in a little, but Abe didn’t mind; he simply gave Mihashi what he wanted, pushing his hips into his, eliciting a gaspy whine. Abe gasped as well, giving some attention to his own problem.

He rocked against him again, feeling breathless. His head tipped forward, his face relaxing into a blissful expression, eyes fluttering closed. When his eyes opened again, he was met with the sight of Mihashi, his eyes wide and _open_ , not hiding anything. Abe could see his adoration for him, his _devotion_ , so plainly displayed for him to see. He lowered his forehead to rest on Ren’s, sharing their breath.

“I love you. I love you so much.” Abe punctuated each word with a peck to his cheek, his nose, his eyes, his forehead, inching his way down to his neck and pressing open mouthed kisses there. The shirt, from being worn so often, was stretched at the collar, so it hung off of Mihashi’s shoulder. Abe kissed that too, sucking a bright hickey making Mihashi whine so beautifully.

Now, Abe knew that Mihashi was anything but small or weak, but he just looked so nice, drowning in his shirt. He simply looked so…. Delectable. Abe wanted to _devour_ him. But he knew he had to be careful; he didn’t want to startle or hurt Mihashi.

“T-Takaya.” Mihashi said breathlessly. Abe glanced up from the bruise he was sucking on his collarbone, licking over it before removing his mouth.

“Hmm?” Abe came closer to him, bumping their noses in eskimo kisses. Abe felt rather than saw Mihashi swallow, then a shaky breath escape, brushing his lips warmly.

“T-touch me.” He said quietly, his eyes shifting away from his lover’s. Said lover’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates before nodding frantically. Abe’s hands moved from his waist, to his hips, then finally to the hem of the shirt, which he lifted to reveal more delicious skin. He ran his hands past his naked hips, _there’s nothing there, oh my god,_ and up his torso to tweak at his nipples, twisting them gently. Ren arched into his touch, a breathless moan leaving his mouth.

After a moment, Abe moved his hands to caress his abdomen, revering the skin he felt. _You deserve to be worshipped,_ he thought to himself, _Let me worship you._

His hands roamed across his back, tracing his shoulder blades and the curve of his spine. When Mihashi shivered as Takaya ran down the full length of his spine, he thought he might lose it right then.

Takaya decided to be bold, raising the shirt up and taking it off of him completely. As soon as Mihashi had the shirt off, it looked as if he was going to try and cover himself. Takaya slowly but firmly gripped his wrist to keep him from covering, so that he could see _everything_. A flushed neck and chest flowed down into a narrow waist, then slim hips, Abe’s gaze catching on the dark blonde treasure trail leading down. _And what a treasure trail it is._

Abe let go of one of his wrists so he could trail his fingers down the trail. _Coarse._ As his hand drifted lower, he could feel Ren start to tremble. His stomach jumped under his touch.

Abe inched his way back up to his love’s face and gave him a sweet kiss as his hand still drifted lower, and lower. “You’re absolutely _stunning._ ” He whispered, then closed the distance and wrapped his hand around his hardness. His breathing stuttered, and his hips thrusted of their own accord. Abe stroked the flesh gently, watching his expressions closely.

Mihashi’s face contorted first into a look of surprise, then into bliss, before turning into a subtle _need_. Abe nearly felt himself drooling at the sight. He just looked so _edible_. He looked like a plate of cake that Abe just couldn’t wait to dig into.

Abe returned to his neck, leaving little love bites in various places, not caring if they’d show the next day. He sucked one particularly large one onto the juncture that connected his neck to his shoulder, laving over it with his tongue before pulling away and admiring his work. All the while, his hand pumping Mihashi into complete submission, his moans slowly getting louder. He made sure not to do too much though; Mihashi tended to finish quickly. They’d not done much more than handjobs under covers and simple rutting against each other, but neither had really lasted long. They were usually over in a few minutes.

But this time, Abe was determined to make it last. They hadn’t even gotten to the good part yet! Assuming that’s what Mihashi wanted. _That is what he wants, right?_ Abe glanced down at Mihashi’s flustered expression, the feeling of his hips canting into his hand, his needy whines. _Probably._

“Ta-Takaya!” Mihashi gasped, his hips moving more erratically. Abe quickly removed his hand, keeping to his promise that this would last. Mihashi let out a loud whine, his hips arching to find friction, now meeting with Abe’s own crotch and causing him to hiss in surprised pleasure. His own hips moved towards Mihashi’s, his clothed erection sliding against Mihashi’s exposed one.

“F-fuck…” Takaya gasped, then decided, _fuck it, it’s now or never,_ and scrambled for the bedside table. He wrenched open the drawer and got out a condom (or two, just in case) and the lube, putting them beside him on the bed. “Ren.” Mihashi’s eyes opened lazily to see Abe’s flushed face coming closer, his breath coming fast. “Are you absolutely sure about this?” 

Mihashi’s face, if possible, turned a darker shade of red. He nodded frantically, still nodding even as Abe reached for the lube beside him. Abe knew that if he could, he’d talk to him, but Mihashi’s words were far away, blocked out by the pleasure bombarding his senses. Abe slid out of his boxers, quickly tossing them aside, meeting the same fate as the rest of his clothes. He felt Ren’s gaze on him, and his cheeks colored a little as he moved to let him see a little better. _It’s only fair._ The look on his face was worth the extra embarrassment though, as Ren’s face contorted into a wonderfully _needy_ expression.

“I-I’m going to touch you now, okay?” Abe said after he’d slicked his forefinger and middle finger with lube, rubbing them against each other to warm it. Mihashi’s nod was frantic, consenting. His legs even spread wider, and Abe thought he may have died and gone to heaven, as he saw everything his lover had to offer. He glanced at the flowers on the nightstand, realizing that he really _had_ meant to buy them. _You overestimated his innocence._ he thought to himself as he looked back down at the delicacy in front of him, spread open and waiting, wanting.

Mihashi’s hooded eyes were more seductive than Abe had ever seen him look. _He’s not even trying,_ Abe thought to himself as his hand drifted to his entrance. _He’s so goddamn beautiful, effortlessly._ Mihashi flinched slightly as the first finger came in contact with him. Abe looked up to see if he was ready, to find Mihashi watching him carefully. He nodded slowly this time, his eyes telling him ‘yes, please go on.’

Abe made it as far as the first knuckle before Mihashi was shivering. He paused until he’d stopped for the most part and continued, the pattern repeating until Abe’s entire finger was inside of him. _Tight,_ was the only thought Abe could form, his breathing already coming faster. He waited another moment before he moved, his finger sliding out a little, then back in. Mihashi drew in a quick, gasping breath as his back arched.

“Is-is that okay?” Abe asked, making sure he wasn’t hurting him. He didn’t _look_ hurt, but his face was curled into such an odd expression that Abe didn’t know what it meant. Mihashi’s gasping breath paused for a moment to nod, the frantic movements causing his finger to slide back in from where he was slightly pulled out. Mihashi cried out then, a loud “Ah!” escaping beautifully. Abe had to close his mouth to keep from drooling. He completely pulled out his finger and added more lube, shivering at Mihashi’s whine, then moved to add a second finger. Mihashi tensed again, his back and shoulders stiff from anticipation. 

Takaya pushed in, then waited to let him adjust, once again picking up the pattern of pushing and waiting until he was completely inside. Ren was gasping, nearly hyperventilating, his face wonderfully flushed and eyes closed tightly as he adjusted to the feeling of Abe’s fingers. _Wrecked,_ his mind supplied. _Completely and utterly wrecked._ After a minute or two, Ren pushed back against his fingers, gasping delightedly when he felt the friction of the movement.

“F-feels… good. R-really g-good, Takaya.” His voice was raspy, and Abe thought he sounded like the embodiment of _sex_. He looked, sounded, and even felt like he was made for this, this action of intimacy. Made for _him_. His reactions, his expressions, his _sounds_ , all sounded like they were made to make him fall apart. And he _loved_ it. 

“I’m glad.” Abe gave him an unintentionally predatory smile, making him whine and move against his fingers again. Abe let out a surprised gasp, loving how well he responded. “You sound amazing, Ren.” Abe moved up to give him a slow kiss, Mihashi’s mouth soft and pliant under his own, slightly lazy as he tried to kiss back. Mihashi groaned again as Takaya’s fingers shifted slightly, pulling out a little before pushing back in, a little rougher than before. He curled his fingers as well, feeling Ren arch up against him and let loose a wonderfully pleased moan.

Abe traced his mouth across the blushing expanse of skin raised off the bed, nipping at his ribs and leaving marks across his chest as he gasped at every touch. _You’re beautiful, wanted, loved,_ he thought with every kiss, making sure to let him know that he loved him so much, he couldn’t stand it. He couldn’t live without him, he needed him to live, to _breathe_.

His fingers twisted, pulling out and pushing back in at a greater speed until he hit something, causing a monumental shiver to run through Mihashi’s body and a loud gasp to escape him. “T-T-Taka--Aah!” Mihashi thrashed around, a look of absolute and pure _need_ encompassing his face, his eyes shut tightly with his bottom lip between his teeth. Abe’s heartbeat stuttered, as well as his breath, as he watched with wide-blown pupils.

He pulled out quickly, again hearing that _whine_ from his boyfriend, the leg not wrapped around his hip pushing against the bed in a feeble attempt to find the friction again. With once again slicked fingers, he added a third finger, this time moving faster through the pattern he’d grown accustomed to. Before he knew it, Mihashi was once again gasping and pushing against his hand, his expression becoming more expressive of his want by the second. Abe scissored his fingers, twisting and twirling to find that _spot_ again, that one spot that made him so damn _responsive_. Once he found it, after Mihashi had calmed after his second pleasure stricken panic, he pulled out again, and viciously tore open the foil packet, the condom falling out unceremoniously to the bed as he fumbled for it, finally grabbing it and rolling it on, slightly discomforted with the feeling of the silicone.

He spread lube across his length, his hips stuttering forward from lack of actual stimulation. He was painfully hard, as Ren’s expressiveness was nearly too much for him to handle. He poured extra lube across himself, just to be sure he wouldn’t hurt his love. He lined himself up with Mihashi’s entrance and leaned forward to capture his lips in a sloppy, open mouthed kiss filled with everything his lips weren’t currently able to say. _I love you. You’re beautiful. You feel so good against me, I want to feel more, more, more._

He pulled back slightly, just enough so that only their foreheads were touching, their harsh breaths puffing against each other’s lips. Abe nearly hated to ruin the moment, but he needed to at least warn him of what was to come.

“I-I’m gonna put it i-in.” The words made him cringe inwardly, but they needed to be said. Mihashi nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving Abe’s as he leaned in for one last kiss before the real stuff started. 

Abe tentatively pushed his hips forward, breaching his entrance and letting out a gasp as a small bit of heat engulfed the very tip of him. Mihashi’s breathing stuttered as he clutched the bedsheets on either side of him. "Ah..." His moan was choked. After a moment, Abe moved forward again, the heat moving farther over him, making his teeth clench with the restraint he was using to keep himself from thrusting into him until he was spent. _Not yet,_ he told himself, _not just yet._

After the head was completely in, he stopped, waiting for Mihashi’s breathing to slow down a bit before moving again, another simple rhythm similar to the one he started with, Mihashi's gapsy moans guiding him in.

Once his hips were flush against his lover’s, he leaned down to capture Mihashi’s lips in another sloppy, open mouthed kiss. It was mostly just slobber, but Abe couldn’t care less--he just wanted to be as close to this beautiful angel of a man as possible. His angel’s breathing was rough, his gaze unfocused and his mouth lazily meeting Takaya’s for kisses.

Meanwhile, Abe tried very hard to keep from spending himself so soon. It wasn’t until Ren moved against him again that he made the first hesitant move of slowly rolling his hips into Ren’s, nearly collapsing on top of him as the heat seemed to clench around him.

“Taka-Takaya. _Please_.” Ren pleaded quietly, his voice a low whine, pushing against him. Abe lets out a quiet whine. _He wants you to move, dumbass._ He told himself. _I don’t know if I can,_ he responded.

He tried to anyways. He pulled out a little and rocked back forward, a low groan escaping as the friction nearly did him in. Ren shivered and gasped as their hips connected again, his heels digging into his back. He began to set a rhythm, slow, reverent movements that conveyed every feeling Abe felt towards this angel. His thoughts were turning to mush, but his body knew exactly what he wanted to say, communicating with his motions. A swing of his hips, _You feel wonderful,_ kisses across his chest, _I love your body,_ clutching his hips, _let me take care of you for once._ Mihashi responded wonderfully, every movement he made elicted a moan, or a sigh, or even a choked off yell if he hit that one spot just right.

Every movement was a phrase, praise to Mihashi. Every gasp and moan and whine from him made Abe shiver and pushed him closer to the edge of the cliff he couldn’t wait to fall off of.

Soon they were at a faster pace, their hips connecting sporadically as gasps of pleasure and bliss escaped both of them. As their movements became quicker, Takaya moved a hand from his hips to stroke his love to his climax. 

"Taka-Takaya, g-god, f-feels so good--Ahah!" He came quickly, his back arching off of his bed and warmth blossoming against their chest as he came with a choked off moan. His nails dug into Takaya's shoulders, but he didn't care. 

Abe didn’t even need to move again before he came as well. "Ren, Ren, oh god, _Ren._ " Abe would never not appreciate Ren’s expressiveness, especially when they were like this.

Abe leaned onto Ren’s chest, ignoring the mess between them as he thrusted weakly through his climax, quietly saying his name, Ren responding weakly with "Taka-chan, Taka-chan." When he was finished, he rested for a moment, his head lying on Ren’s chest as their heaving breaths slowed into a somewhat normal rhythm. 

He pulled out, hearing and feeling Ren’s quiet wince as he was emptied. The heated air felt cool on his once again exposed length, and he shivered. He pulled off the condom and tied it, throwing it into the wastebasket next to the bed, then collapsed next to Ren, pulling him to his chest. Ren laid his head there, nuzzling into Takaya’s warmth.

“That was…” Abe started to say.

" _Amazing._ ” Ren finished for him, smiling dreamily up at him. Abe could practically see hearts in his eyes. The sight made his heart flutter warmly in his chest. 

“Yeah.” He breathed. He tipped Ren’s chin up for a soft, sweet kiss. Their lips fell together languidly, warm and slow. They kissed for a while before snuggling up under the blankets. Ren winced as he moved, but waved it off when Takaya asked if he was hurt.

“Just a little sore. It’s okay.” Takaya marveled at how comfortable he was, not even stuttering. His expression was relaxed, open, when it was rarely so. Abe kissed the tip of his nose, causing his cheeks to color as he smiled.

“I love you. So much.” Takaya told him, rubbing their noses together with a dreamy smile on his face. Under the covers, he reached for Ren’s hands, clasping them with his own and pulling them up to give each of them kisses.

They fell asleep like that, curled around each other, hands intertwined.

\-------------------------------

Needless to say, Ren stayed home the next day at Takaya’s insistence.

“I-I’m okay, I swear!” Ren argued, even as he winced when he made to get up out of bed. 

“You are not, you are extremely sore and you are not leaving this bed.” Takaya was a little guilty that he had made him so sore, _had I really been that rough? Is this normal?_ , but he wouldn’t regret it for the world. It had been amazing, and the closeness they had shared… It was theirs. Ren was his, and Takaya was Ren’s. He relished this fact, had since they’d started dating, but now it felt solid. It felt permanent. 

And Abe was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Leave comments and kudos and tell me if I should fix anything! I love being critiqued. :D


End file.
